inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stealth Kasai Kunmei!
This is episode 21 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Previously: Tsunichia: Impossible....My Keshin.....K11......Furasshu's hissatsu....All has failed. Kyonichia walks on the field. Kyonichia: And this is why you're useless compared to me. I wouldn't lose in such manner. Tsunichia: Prove it, bro! Kyonichia: I will! Change of plans, Legend Storm! To take the old man away, you need to beat my team too! Darkeru: WHAT?! That wasn't the deal! Kyonichia: Reveal yourselves! A shadow whirlwind starts in the middle of the field. The whirlwind then goes away, and instead of it, 10 players appear. Kyonichia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *walks towards the other 10 players* This.....is Kasai Kunmei! HAHAHAHHAHA! Episode 21: The Stealth Kasai Kunmei! Darkeru: Hold it! That wasn't the deal, so, I'm sorry, but we're not gonna have a match with you. Sikora: Yeah! Give us the old man. Kyonichia: We're not giving you the old man until you defeat us. Vulcano: The deal was to defeat Jaakuna Kaminari, and we did. It's over. Kyonichia: Tsunichia, Jaakuna Kaminari, take the old man away. Jaakuna Kaminari takes the old man and teleports. Sikora: HEY! COME BACK! Kyonichia: If you want the old man back, you gotta defeat us. Darkeru: That wasn't the deal. Kyonichia: Now it is. We will be awaiting you at the top of the mountain. See ya'. Kyonichia and Kasai Kunmei get surrounded by darkness and teleport away. Darkeru: Those bastards! Vulcano: Let's go. To the top. Darkeru: Wait, Vulcano! Don't be stupid. They just proved how trustworthy they are. Who says that they'll give us the old man even if we defeat Kasai Kunmei? They'll pull a third team out of nowhere and make us have a match with them. They're NEVER gonna return him. Vulcano: But then how do we find out where we are? Jale: If I'd have a laptop.... Darkeru: We're in the middle of a jungle, Jale. Jale: Hence "if". Darkeru: Tsk. It's a lost cause having matches with these guys. Let's leave and find our way out of here. Taisuke: I think Darkeru is right on this one. Vulcano: But.... Darkeru: Let's go. They exit the cave. Vulcano looks towards the top of the mountain and starts running up. Darkeru: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Vulcano: Rescuing the old man! Matt: By yourself? Vulcano, wait! *starts following him* Taisuke: Vulcano! Matt! Come back! Darkeru: Idiots. They can't have a match with 2 people. What do they think they will acomplish? On top of the mountain: Vulcano: I'm here, Kasai Kunmei! Kyonichia: Hm? Where's the rest of the team? Matt comes running towards Vulcano. Matt: Vulcano, why'd you run off like that? The rest of the team arrives up too. Vulcano: I'm gonna save the old man. And not just because he can give us information. But also because he's a kidnapped human being. How can you turn your back on him just because "that wasn't the deal"? Darkeru: Tsk... Kyonichia: So, are we gonna do this or not then, Legend Storm? Vulcano: Guys...let's do it. Darkeru: Fine. BUT, Kasai Kunmei, if we win this match, will you, 100%, with no more further bullshit, free the old man? Kyonichia: Yeah. Darkeru: .... Alright. Let's play. Kick off: Hyama passes to Kyonichia. He passes back to Zani. He passes back to Suterusu. Kai slides but the ball is passed back to Korelei. She passes back to Kanar. All in a few seconds. Matt: Wow...they're fast. Kanar advances up the field and dribbles Vulcano and Selena with his pure speed and stealth. Kanar: Easy. Suterusu! *passes* Vulcano, Jale, Dorick and Sazoru attempt Arashi Storm Eruption, but Suterusu makes it past them before they can set up. Jale/Dorick/Sazoru/Vulcano: WHAT?!/Eru-GHAAAAAAA! Suterusu: Hyama! *passes* Hyama: MAGIC EVIL BALL! *The ball grows a face and shoots itself* Dorick: What a weird shoot. Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* Alright! Sazoru! Kaizon throws the ball to Sazoru, but Kyonichia's speed and stealth allows him to steal the ball before it even reaches him. Sazoru: How can we compare to that? Kyonichia: My buddy's shoot might've not been the best there is, but I can guarantee you this: This is! Underground Demon, Understar! RISING DEMON! *The Keshin comes out of the ground at incredible speed. He spins around, as does Kyonichia, and shoots the ball with a dark aura* Kaizon: GOD HEAD! GHAAA! Goaaaaal! 1-0 for Kasai Kunmei! Sikora: What?! Why didn't you use your Keshin? Or AT LEAST God Hand G! Kaizon: That shoot was too fast for me to even use God Hand G, let alone summon my Keshin. It was God Head or nothing. I'll have it out for next time, for sure. Sazoru: Let's not let there be a next time. Kyonichia: Oh, ambitious, now are we, Sazoru? Hehe! *walks back into position* KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Before Kai even has time to react to receiving the ball, Suterusu already runs in and steals the ball. Kai: What?! Suterusu runs past most players with no effort. Sazoru: HAAAA! ICE PRISON!! Suterusu simply breaks trough the prison. Sazoru: How can this be? Suterusu: Captain! *passes* Jale: It's coming, Kaizon! Kaizon: I know! God Emperius! Kyonichia: RISING DEMON! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! Goaaaaaal! 2-0 for Kasai Kunmei! Kaizon: Impossible... Kyonichia: Very possible. We are simply too fast for the likes of you to comprehend. Kaizon: Tsk.... Vulcano: Everyone...Keshin Brigade! Darkeru/Kai: Yeah! KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Kai: Devil Soldier, Dargan! Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! Darkeru: Hah, even their speed can't match up to the power of 3 Keshins. But by the time Darkeru ended that sentence, Korelei had already stolen the ball. Darkeru: Impossible! Kai: Even 3 Keshins.... Korelei: Zani! *long passes to Zani* The old man shouts from the other side of the top, while being held by Jaakuna Kaminari members. Old Man: Their speed isn't real, Legend Storm! It's merely an illusion! They're making you think they're fast. To key to overcome the trick is-.... Tsunichia covers his mouth. Tsunichia: Shut up, old man. ... EW! Did you just lick my hand? Tsunichia takes his hand off the old man's mouth. Old Man: ....the key is imagining them as slow, and they will be! Because they're not fast at all. Tsunichia: STOP IT! NO! Sazoru: Thanks, old man. Zani comes face to face with Sazoru. Sazoru imagines him as slow. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *steals the ball* It worked! Everyone, do what the old guy said. Kyonichia: That bastard... MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS YOU BIG DUMMY! Old Man: Very mature. Kyonichia: DON'T LECTURE ME! Tsunichia: Would you look at that, bro. Both K11 and the fake stealth strategy have failed. Guess we're on even ground now. Kyonichia: Save that for if we lose. So far, I might win, with or without the speed strategy. Sazoru passes to Vulcano. He is blocked by Korelei but with his Keshin, he easily makes it past her. He then long passes to Kai. Kai: DARK IRON PUNCH! Dakumaji (GK): Don't think that speed was all we had in store for you. HAAAAA: Ninja Darkmaster! DARK DIMENSION! *Dakumaji and his Keshin put their hands towards the approaching ball, and then send a whole dimension to counter it. It falls on the ground before it even reaches the goalkeeper* Kai: What? Vulcano slides in and takes the fallen ball(as it fell before it reached the goalkeeper). Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Dakumaji: DARK DIMENSION! Ghaa! Goaaaaal! 2-1 for Kasai Kunmei. Kyonichia: Useless goalkeeper. You're fired! Dakumaji: What?! But I'm this team's only goalkeeper. And until he revives we won't have another. Kyonichia: Tsk...Consider yourself lucky. KICK OFF: Hyama passes to Kyonichia. Kyonichia: OUT OF MY WAY! Kyonichia makes it trough the middlefielders and defenders. Jale: It's useless. Until we, the defenders, get a Keshin, we will always be weaker. Kyonichia: RISING DEMON! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Kyonichia: WHAT?! It scored last time. Kaizon: V2. Kyonichia: V2?! Kaizon: Matt! *throws the ball* Matt dribbles Korelei and Seiju with Fire Burst. Matt: Vulcano! Vulcano prepares to shoot. Darkeru: No! Give me a chance! Vulcano passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: DEMON SPIT! Dakumaji: DARK DIMENSION! *kept* Darkeru(thinking): (I can never be the best.....Now.....or back then.) Flashback begins for Darkeru: 4 years ago, Darkeru, Kaizon, Vorta and Megami are playing soccer on a field. Darkeru: Here I come, Kaizon! Dark Net! Kaizon: GOD HAND! *kept* Yes!!!! Darkeru: Awwww....I didn't score. Megami: Let me try. GOD SHOOT! Kaizon: GOD HAND! *kept* Megami: God Shoot too? Vorta: My turn now. *smiles* Darkeru: ALRIGHT! Show them, big brother! Vorta: DARK BLAST! *Vorta hits the ball, and half of it goes into the ground. He prepares to shoot, gaining dark energy in his foot, the hits the ball, which takes the ground with it too* Kaizon: God-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Vorta scores. Megami: Wow.... Flashback ends. Darkeru(thinking): (Why? Why can I never be the best at something? Well...I was, until he showed up. That Vulcano...Why, why did you have to show up?) Dakumaji passes to Korelei. Selena blocks her. Korelei: FLASHING DARKNESS! *Korelei dissapears in a flash of light and appears in a flash of darkness behind Selena* Selena: Tsk... Korelei: Kyonichia! Kyonichia gets the ball but stops. Zani: What are you doing? Shoot! Kyonichia: It won't go in. He leveled up his Keshin hissatsu. Zani: So? Kyonichia: So? *smirk* We're leading. As long as that Vulcano kid never gets the ball.... Zani: Our win is secure. Kyonichia: Bingo. Vulcano: We're 3, he's 1. If all three of us have a confrontation with him, we'll win. Let's go! Vulcano, Kai and Darkeru are running with their Keshins towards Kyonichia, but the first half ends. Kai: Tsk... Kyonichia: Hehe. Darkeru: You were only saved for a couple of minutes, Kyonichia. And because you started the first half, we'll start now. Kai: Yeah. All 3 of us will charge trough you, leaving the others not a problem at all, then Vulcano will score again. Kyonichia: Aww, you actually think it's gonna be that simple? It's cute, really. Darkeru(thinking): (Why.....Why does Vulcano have to be the saviour of this match too?) KICK OFF: Kai passes to Darkeru. Vulcano: Pass here and let's charge trough. Darkeru(thinking): (I could totally sabbotage them here.....Kaizon will not expect this....If I shoot......) But Darkeru's thought was stopped by a flashback. Flashback begins for Darkeru: Darkeru: That's the team I used to play for. Megami: Oh... Let me give you some advice. Don't quit. Darkeru: But.... Megami: No, Darkeru, listen to me. Do you like playing soccer, or being the best? Darkeru: I mean....both. Megami: But which one more? Darkeru: I guess...soccer. Megami: Then go back. I'm sure they'd accept you back. Darkeru: No. I'll be able to find another team. One that'll care about me. Megami: But will you find another one that's in the Football Frontier? Wasn't it your dream since we were like....9, for you to play in an actual soccer tournament. Darkeru: Well yeah.... Megami: Then do it. If not for you, then for me. Or for old time's sake. Darkeru: .... Fine. But...don't mention "the old times" again. Megami: Right, sorry. So...will you return to your team? Darkeru: .... Yeah. Megami: ALRIGHT! *hugs Darkeru* In that case, *smiles* I'm looking forward to our match this week. Flashback ends. Darkeru(thinking): (*sigh* .... I couldn't do this to you....) Darkeru passes to Vulcano and charges past Kyonichia. Kyonichia: NOW! Kasai Kunmei: DARKNESS FADES. The entire field is surrounded by darkness. Legend Storm can't see a thing. Kyonichia steals the ball from Vulcano from behind, and heads towards the goal. The darkness goes away. Vulcano: Where's the b-....He's there! Jale: But he won't shoot. You heard him earlier. He's just gonna waste time till they win. Kai: See, Kyonichia? We're just back where we started. Let's go, guys! Vulcano, Kai and Darkeru charge towards Kyonichia. Kyonichia: I won't even bother. Kyonichia passes the ball to Vulcano. Vulcano: What? Vulcano advances up the field, almost to the goal. Kyonichia: And again! Kasai Kunmei: Darkness Fades! Kyonichia once again steals the ball and goes towards Legend Storm's goal. Kai: Let's go again. Vulcano: Wait. He's just gonna keep doing this. Give us the ball then use the hissatsu tactic. Kyonichia: Hehe. I can do this all day, Legend Storm. Kai: Tsk.... Darkeru: Well what are we supposed to do then? Sazoru: Tsk...I WON'T LET YOU PLAY WITH US LIKE THAT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Royal Knight, Iceriam! Dorick: Amazing! Another Keshin! Kyonichia: What?! Sazoru runs up to Kyonichia. Sazoru: FROZEN CASTLE! *Sazoru jumps high, as well as Iceriam, and when they hit the ground (Iceriam with his lance), an ice castle appears around the two of them. The castle is made of ice and then collapses on Kyonichia. The ice then vanishes, but leaves Kyonichia frozen on the ground* Vulcano: Wow.... Matt: That was incredible! Sazoru: VULCANO! *long pass* Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Goaaaal! 2-2! Kyonichia: No... Sazoru: Routine...broken. Kyonchia: Tsk... KICK OFF: Zani passes to Kyonichia. Kyonichia: Suterusu! *passes* Now! Suterusu: Ok. Dark Serpent, Sepal! Dorick: It's okay. Just counter it, Sazoru. Sazoru runs up to him and creates the ice castle. Suterusu: SERPEST PASS! *Suterusu gains huge speed and dashes trough the falling ice* Sazoru: My Keshin.....already failed. Suterusu: That's a lesson learned for you guys. Don't mess with us. Vulcano: But it's still 2-2. They can't score, and they have to, if they want to win. Kyonichia: I'm sorry, but the same rules that applied against my brother's team will apply here too. Vulcano: Meaning? Kyonichia: A tie means we keep the old man. Vulcano: Tsk... Suterusu passes to Kyonichia, but his Keshin expires. Jale: Ha, gotcha! NET ERROR! *steals the ball* You're no match with my intellect without your Keshin. Kyonichia: NO! Don't let Vulcano shoot, under any circumstances! Kanar: Shall I... Kyonichia: Yeah. Jale passes to Vulcano. Kanar blocks him. Kanar: Box Max! *A boxing Keshin appears* VIOLENT MATCH! *Kanar grabs Vulcano, and Box Max grabs Firenoid and spins them around, slam them on the ground, then jump up and falls with their feet on their bellies* Taisuke: HOLD ON! That's a foul if I've ever seen one! Kanar: Oh yeah? And where's the referee to invoke the rule? Taisuke: This is illegal! Kanar: Is any of this legal? Taisuke: Well... Kanar: Then shut it, gramps. Taisuke: ... I'm 30. Kanar: That's gramps to me. Suterusu! *passes* Sazoru: I won't fall for this twice! FROZEN CASTLE! Sazoru steals the ball this time. Sazoru: Vulcano! Go! Kanar blocks him. Kanar: You want some more? Kyonichia: Kanar, let him pass. Kanar: WHAT?! Kyonichia: It's an order! Kanar: ..... Alright. Everyone, step aside. Everyone clears Vulcano's way. Vulcano makes it all the way to the goal. Kyonichia is looking at his watch. Kyonichia: It should be now. Vulcano, Kai and Darkeru's Keshins expires. Kai: What? Darkeru: Tsk...That's why he let you pass. He knew this would happen. Kyonichia: Kanar, now! Kanar goes up to Vulcano. Kanar: VIOLENT MATCH! After Vulcano is hit in the belly the second time, he faints. Legend Storm: VULCANO! Matt: VULCANO! THAT'S OVERDOING IT, KASAI KUNMEI! Without Firenoid, Vulcano stood no chance. Kanar could have easily stolen the ball. YOU USED THAT VIOLENT HISSATSU ON PURPOSE! Kanar: Thank you, captain obvious. Matt: YOU....... Taisuke: Mesu, Koji, Mihida, get Vulcano out of the field. He's clearly in no shape to play anymore. The three of them drag him out of the field. Taisuke: The match ends here, Kasai Kunmei! You went overboard with using that hissatsu on a clearly defenseless person. You will hand over the old man and retreat right now. Kyonichia: Oh? And why should we listen to you? Kanar, use Violent Match on every single one of them. Including their coach! Legend Storm/Taisuke: WHAT?! Kanar: Hehehehehe! The same blue eyed wolf from last time appeared and stopped Kanar. Kanar: S-sir... The wolf looks angrily at Kanar. Kanar: .... Yes.... I understand.... A great challange for your revival? ... Darkeru: What are they doing? Matt: I think....he can understand the wolf. Kanar: Yes......Alright. Kyonichia, the match must be cancelled. Kyonichia: WHAT?! Kanar: He changed his mind. He thinks Legend Storm will be a neat challange for his revival. Also that we went overboard by using that hissatsu on the boy. Kyonichia: I'm sorry, but this time, I won't! I will continue on! I have something to prove. That I am better than Tsu. And to do so, I need to defeat Legend Storm by myself. The wolf jumps on Kyonichia. Kyonichia: .... Fine. *turns to Jaakuna Kaminari, who are holding the old man* Tsu, release him. Tsunichia: But.... Kyonichia: It's his order. Tsunichia: Alright. Let him go guys. Jaakuna Kaminari sets the old man free. Old Man: Finally. Kyonichia: Let's go, Kasai Kunmei, Jaakuna Kaminari. Kasai Kunmei get surrounded by darkness and dissapears. Jaakuna Kaminari is struck by lighting and dissapears. The blue eyed wolf runs away. The old man walks over to Legend Storm, who are all surrounding the uncouncious Vulcano. Old Man: I think I need to clear up some stuff for you all. TO BE CONTINUED....